


Just a Smile

by MistyGround



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bus Stop, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Short One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyGround/pseuds/MistyGround
Summary: Tori meets a certain raven-haired girl at the bus stop.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Just a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fan-fiction.. ever.  
> This was written for no other reason than I needed to get the energy out so I could actually get some work done, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**"Hey Andre?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm going to the bus stop tomorrow morning, do you think she'll be there?"**

**"She's been there every single day, right? Why wouldn't she be?"**

**"I wanna talk to her. I want to say hi. And I have no clue how to do it."**

**"Then don't say anything."**

There was a slight pause in the chat as Andre thought for a moment.

**"Just start with a smile."**

Jet black curls cascaded down her shoulders as she sat cross-legged on the red bus stop bench, looking down at her phone. For a moment, Tori could have sworn there was a hint of a grin on her face, but she dismissed the thought quickly as she took her own place on the bench, just a meter away. She popped her own headphones in and looked at her phone screen relaxing back on the thick, stained plexiglass shelter above the bench, and waited for her own bus.

The moment was quiet. Just the occasional cough from a man holding an umbrella (even though the day was relatively clear). Maybe the occasional footsteps of a child skipping jovially down the street. Occasionally the screams of some rowdy teenage boys, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was like this every day, the scene always ending with the bus pulling up to take the raven-haired girl away from her again, leaving a clean slate for tomorrow morning when everything would start over again. A happy cycle.

She nearly didn't see the bus pull over through her hazel hair that flowed down around her face. The only indication was that the feeling of the bench shifting slightly as her bus stop companion prepared to board the 8:45 to so and so avenue. But today she looked up at the girl with black hair, as she stepped onto the bus, making eye contact for just a moment before the bus pulled away from the curb.

Tori knew she was smiling - and she knew the other girl had seen her face, but there was no indication that she was smiling back.

Except for her eyes. Blush-greenish eyes. Eyes that shone brightly, eyes that showed the inner depths of someone's soul. And they twinkled slightly back at her, as the bus pulled away.

Just a small smile, it was, but it felt like so much more.


End file.
